Link (A Link to the Past)
This profile covers Link from the Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past game in addition to Link's Awakening, Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons. Link is the protagonist of The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past as well as Link's Awakening. Background Powers & Abilities Equipment Swords * Fighter's Sword: This sword is received from Link's uncle along with the Fighter's Shield just before he passes away * Master Sword: Once known as The Goddess Sword which was purified and tempered by three sacred flames which was then blessed by Zelda, the mortal incarnation of the Goddess Hylia. It is a holy weapon that is designed to be the blade of evil's bane. **Has the power to vanquish evil due to the fact it's a weapon with Holy/Radiant properties **Base form is the Master Sword itself which dose twice as much damage as the Fighter's Sword, it's 2nd form being the Tempered Sword (three times as powerful) and it's 3rd form being the Golden Sword (four times as powerful). **Has the soul of Fit as she is part of the Master Sword itself as the blade will choose it's wielder, be it the Hero of Time and/or otherwise. **Can shoot Beams of Light from simply swinging the blade. **Has been downgraded at one point to another if left long enough on it's pedestal of time. **The Master Sword could be able to magically adapt to the size of its user. **The Master Sword is needed in order to use the sheer power of the Bombos, Ether and Quake Medallions respectfully. **The Master Sword once had an age restriction to it's user as shown Ocarina of Time until it later lost said restriction. **The Master Sword has the innate ability to break through the opponent's guard maneuver. **The Master Swird inherits the Goddess Sword's ability to unleash Skyward Strikes. **The Master Sword also plays a key role in sealing Ganondorf and his magic as he mentioned in The Wind Waker, for removing The Master Sword will ultimately break that seal. **The Sealing Power of The Master Sword can be used for time travel. Shields * Fighter's Shield: It provides protection against basic projectile attacks, such as arrows or spears, but is vulnerable to other projectiles such as fireballs and beams. * Red Shield: In addition to the same protection it grants like the Fighter's Shield dose, the Red Shield also grants protection against fireballs. * Mirror Shield: In addition to the same protection it grants like the Fighter's Shield and the Red Shield, the Mirror Shield is a gold-colored tower shield that can block beams that are shot in the shield's general direction. Medallions * Bombos Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create mighty pillars of fire in a circle around Link, and then releases explosive force on all enemies in sight, effectively destroying most enemies around him. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Ether Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to creates a blast of intense cold, freezing or even killing all enemies on screen, and briefly displays the invisible crystal paths in some dungeons. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. * Quake Medallion: With the Master Sword in hand, this allows Link to create massive earthquakes, damaging enemies and weakening lesser opponents by turning them into Slime, and it can also shake out the contents (if any) of any tree in the near vicinity, just like if Link dashed into a tree using his Pegasus Boots. He can cast this spell up to a total of eight times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before having to refill his mana. Items * Blue Mail: Allows Link to take 50% out of the 50% of normal damage being dealt against him for any reason. * Book of Mudora: Allows Link to understand the language of the ancient Hylia people. * Boomerang: Link can throw this Boomerang for the purpose of not only combat but also puzzle solving, this weapon is very useful for not only stunning enemies but also killing weaker ones. In addition, it is also used for allowing Link to grab items that are otherwise beyond his reach. ** Magical Boomerang: An upgrade to Link's Boomerang as it can go at a further distance (The Legend of Zelda). * Bottles: Link holds up to four of these bottles as they all start out as empty, he can fill these bottles with the following as mentioned below. **'Red Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's health to full. **'Green Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's mana to full. **'Blue Potion:' This will instantly refill Link's health and mana to full. **'Fairy:' If Link catches a fairy with his Bug-Catching Net and puts one in a bottle, the fairy will remain until he releases it or until he dies whichever happens first. Should Link actually die, the fairy trapped in the bottle will resurrect him with some health. **'Bee:' If Link catches a bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it flies away or until it dies whichever happens first. **'Good Bee:' If Link catches a Good Bee with his Bug-Catching Net for any reason and puts one in a bottle, the bee will remain until he releases it. As soon as he dose, the bee will attack a chosen target on Link's behalf until it returns to Link or until it dies whichever happens first. * Bug-Catching Net: Link can use this net to catch faeries and bees to store in his bottles. Further more, he can also be able to deflect magical attacks, especially those being fired from Agahnim (this is fact). * Cane of Byrna: Link can use this cane to places a protective barrier spiraling around himself, guarding him from enemy attacks and harmful surfaces such as spiked floors for a duration period of 25 seconds total (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana), while damaging any enemies it comes into contact with. The barrier will deactivate itself the moment Link's mana runs down to zero. While the protective barrier is active, it also prevents Link from using his Whirlwind Sword Attack. Further more, the moment Link switches to another item for any reason while using the Cane of Byrna, the invulnerability will immediately wear off. * Cane of Somaria: Link can use this cane to create a block he can move around and solve puzzles with. Further more, he can also use the cane to turn the block into a four-way fireball attack and can do so for up to 63 times total (provided he hasn't cast anything else). * Fire Rod: Throws a projectile fire attack that can set Link's opponents on fire one at a time. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Flute: This allows Link to teleport to a different location as it will summon a bird which will carry him at a place of his choosing (this only applies in the Light World). * Ice Rod: Throws a beam of ice that can freeze many of Link's opponents frozen solid. He can use this up to 16 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) until he runs out of mana. * Lamp: This allows Link to see in dark places. Further more, it also allows him to light up torches that will light up a room until they go out. He can use this up to a total of 64 times (provided he hasn't cast anything else) before he runs out of mana. * Magic Cape: This allows Link to be invisible so as long as he still has mana, he can remain so for at least a total of 17 seconds (assuming he hasn't cast anything else while at full mana). Further more, should Link switch to a different item for any reason, the effects of the Magic Cape will immediately wear off. * Pegasus Boots: This allows Link to move at incredible speeds in a straight line which will allow him to mow enemies and even fields away at ease. He can keep going until he slams right in front of a wall and he can still take damage if he takes a hit from enemy attacks, causing him to abruptly stop. * Power Glove: This grants Link enough strength to lift small and large gray stones at ease. Feats Strength Speed Durability * Can withstand the force of a falling bolder. * Can stay on a latter even while getting hit. Skill Other Notes * Can carry up to a total of 50 bombs. * Can carry up to a total of 70 arrows. * Because he freed the Mad Batter from his imprisonment, he bestowed Link with the gift that causes his magical consumption so that whenever Link casts a spell for any reason, it only costs 50% of the normal. Weaknesses Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Archers Category:Explosives Users Category:Magic Users Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Shield Users Category:Boomerang Wielders Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Ground Manipulators